Remember me
by earthmaker
Summary: .what if instead of just taking away simon's immortitly and memories, Magnus's father took everyone's memories as payment. With Magnus the only one to remember. Will he convince alec to take him back?
1. Chapter 3

-Chapter 1-

-ALEC POV-

"I don't know you" I whispered

I was painfully aware of how close his body was to mine, the lights in the club began to change in a flurry of different colors, skimming over over bodies. The man in front of me stared into my eyes. Golden cat eyes, they were inhuman and yet I wasn't scared, I did know him, I just didn't know how.

"Alexander, you must remember me"

His eyes looked so sad, and yet were filled with hope and love, I felt my chest tighten

"Tell me your name"

His body was suddenly right against mine, his forehead against mine

"You know my name" he whispered

His mouth was suddenly against mine, for a moment I felt my body tense, but something about this guy, his hand's on my back, his mouth on mine, and our bodies pressed together, something felt utterly right about this. I kissed him back, there was a moan but I didn't know from who.

"Alexander" He gasped as my hands were tangled in his hair "Please remember me"

Turning around I ran as fast as I could, someone called my name but I didn't look back to see who it was. The rain poured over my skin soaking me in seconds. I found myself leaning against a stonewall as I looked up into the gray sky. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not, but I tasted salt. Image after Image began to form in the clouds above me, the more that was formed the more I felt my body slide to the ground.

Magnus's father as payment for asking to leave his realm forcefully took our memories, from everyone but his son. I remembered everything:

Jace coming to live with us

The ritual that made us closer than brothers

Moving to New York

Clary and Simon

Meeting Magnus

Every little moment I've had with Magnus

Max-oh God Max

The war

My heart breaking

Going to hell to save Magnus

His father-the spell

I screamed,letting out all the emotions i've held in for so long. The figures that had formed in the clouds slowly disappeared, all but one,

"Max" I said reaching a hand up to the clouds

He was smiling, Max was smiling- he was okay, happy even. The tightness in my chest slightly lifted, but I knew the one person who could fix it. Getting up I ran back to the club, but Magnus wasn't there.

Running out in the rain I saw a figure walking ahead of me, his shoulders were slumped and his head was down, but I would have known who he was, even if he were dressed in rags.

"Magnus!" I yelled

The figure stopped moving, but didn't dare turn around

"Magnus!" I yelled again

Now behind him i fought to catch my breath

"Magnus- you're name is Magnus. You're MY Magnus the crazy, sparkly Warlock that-"

I didn't get to finish, I was being pulled and held against his taller frame as his lips crashed against mine. Lips, teeth and tongue fighting for control, and a growing need that had to be taken care of…soon.

"Magnus" I gasped pulling away

Golden cat eyes stared down at me, I cupped his face in my hands

"I love you" I whispered

Closing his eyes he leaned his forehead against mine, he let out a long heavy sigh, for a moment I was afraid as my mind was suddenly taken back to that night in the Subway.

"I love you Alexander" kissing my forehead he continued "I always will"

Someway, somehow we were at his apartment, clothes were gone replaced by heated skin and soft bed sheets. Clasped hands, moans and the smell of Magnus filled my senses, kisses were placed along my collarbone as my name was said over and over like a chant. I screamed his name, after words I refused to let him go, I held him to my chest as we both caught our breath. Sleep came, the most peaceful one I've had in weeks.

LINE BREAK

"Meow"

Smiling a little I told Chairmen good morning as I tickled him behind his ear.

"He missed you" a voice like that was easily able to stop my heart- and he knew it

Rolling over onto my back I turned to see Magnus, looking at me as he laid on his side. Golden eyes met blue,

"Magnus" my voice cracked "Happy belated Birthday"

A chuckle escaped his lips as a smile slowly spread across his face, his thumb and index figure suddenly held my chin.

"God Alec I've missed you- I thought- I thought I pushed you to far away that-"

"Me going to Hell to save you, didn't show you that I still love you"

Without answering me turned around and handed me a book, a simple spirial notebook with elegent writing along the lined pages. He told me what it was for and was leaving the decision up to me, after being quiet for some time he turned to leave, but my hand on his elbow stopped him.

"Alec?"

"I'll always choose you Magnus"

gentle lips met mine

"When will everyone else remember?"

"The spell is already broken, when one remembers, they all remember"

Nodding my head I looked up at him and pulled on a strand of hair

"What happened to all the glitter?"

"I ran out, used the last of it last night but damn rain washed it away"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped through my lips

"If you want, you could move back in"

"I'd like that"

Just then my phone began to ring

"You're entire family is a bunch of cock blocks" Magnus growled

Laughing I reached out to grab my phone but was pulled back against Magnus's chest instead, his arousal at its peak

"Izzy-" I gasped

"She can wait"

Peace came then, in more ways than one

Inspired by Haunted by Beyonce

Fifty Shades of Grey

Hello my lovelies i'm back and a bit rusty so plz comment, would be much loved


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Magnus Pov

Glass covered the floor, the paint on the walls were peeled, but Magnus didn't notice. He didn't care for the cuts that left his hands and feet covered in blood. All he cared about was the fact that his heart was breaking-again. He had just gotten Alec back, Alec came to save him and his father as payment for his "help" took away the memories from those he loved most.

At first Magnus didn't believe it, that it was a sick joke, but walking down the streets of New York, he had seen Alec, he wanted to run over and take the boy in his arms, kiss him, and promise to never let go again. But when Alec looked at him, it was like he was looking through glass. He didn't even see him! Magnus slid to the floor, curling up into a ball as he sobbed into his cat's body.

Alec Pov

"Who are you?" I thought

Over and over i had drawn the same thing, my hands compelled to draw as if telling me something. The eyes were golden green and shaped like a cat's, his skin tan, asian features. Every time I drew him, the enviroment was different, but he was still the same. He was always smiling, my heart would always speed up when ever i drew him. This time the Leaning Tower of Piza was behind him, he was posed as if he was holding it up.

"Who are you?" I whispered to myself

Magnus Pov

Three months. That's how long it's been since i've been without Alec. Poised to take a sip of my coffee, a body slammed into mine causing it to spill all over me and the prude who ran into me.

"By the Angle i'm sorry!"

I felt my body tense, i'd know that voice anywhere, looking up i was lost in a pair of crystal blue eyes that had strands of black hair covering them.

"YOU!" he whispered

"You know me?"

I couldn't help the hope that flared into my chest

"No" my heart sank, but he continued "I mean I - I...um...HEY!"

It was a picture of me, hand drawn of the time we were in Italy

"I'd like that back"

That blush was on his face again, giving his pale face a hint of color. Handing the book back he turned to leave

"I'd like to know your name" I called after him

"My...my name?" he was still blushing and avoiding eye contact

"Will you did spill my coffee all over me"

"Alec-Alexander"

With that he turned and practicaly ran away, the feeling of hope began to take root in my chest, I'll make you remember Alec- what we had. I promise on our love.


End file.
